RIO: Nueva Aventura en el Amazonas
by MrCookieMr68
Summary: Blu, Perla y sus amigos están de vuelta (luego de Rio 2) para una nueva aventura que se desarrolla en el Amazonas. Luego de que un personaje misterioso secuestra a los amigos de Blu, este deberá hacer un gran esfuerzo, ahora con la ayuda de nuevos y misteriosos personajes, y rescatar a sus amigos antes de que sea demasiado tarde...


**PRESENTACION E INTRODUCCION:**

**HELLO, READERS!**

**OK, Como verán, soy nuevo en esto de escribir fics y la verdad no sé bien cómo se maneja esto (obvio se lo básico), pero ya luego iré aprendiendo mas y sabré hacer más cosas y bla, bla, bla…**

**Vamos a lo que Venimos!**

**Primero que nada, quiero presentarme, mi nombre de usuario es, como verán, MrCookieMr68 (Obvio, nadie se llamaría así en la vida real xD), tengo 14 años y soy de México, quiero que sepan que desde este día soy un miembro nuevo de y vengo a convertirme en uno de los muchísimos escritores de Rio, que al igual que muchos, es mi película favorita, así es, desde este momento prometo llevar a sus casas puro material de calidad, historias dramáticas, increíbles!, genuinas!, súper impresionant… Ok, no, solo historias buenas xD .**

* * *

**Además se que no saben absolutamente nada sobre mí (principalmente porque aun no edito mi perfil, ya que soy nuevo), pero les dejare lo básico:**

**Me gusta: **La televisión, el cine, leer, a veces dibujar, leer y escribir fics (bueno, en escribir soy nuevo, pero sé que me va a gustar xD), los videojuegos, el internet, comer, comer y comer xD y etc, etc, etc…

**Programas favoritos: **El Precio de la Historia, Juegos Mentales, Impractical Jokers, La WWE, Drama Total (todas las temporadas), La CQ,El Manual de Ned,Big Time Rush, Victorious, iCarly, Drake y Josh, Zoey 101; bueno, todos los programas de Dan Schneider, etc, etc, etc_._

**Películas favoritas: **_Rio; La Era de Hielo 1, 2, 3 y 4; Toy Story, Lluvia de Hamburguesas, Shrek 1, 2, 3 y 4; Alvin y las ardillas, 2012, Tron, Los Juegos del Hambre, TODAS las de Marvel, TODAS las de Adam Sandler y Jim Carrey; etc, etc, etc._

**Lo que más me gusta hacer en Internet: **Facebook, Twitter, Fanfiction, Youtube; en especial ver videobloggers (Werevertumorro, Hola Soy Germán, Luisito Rey, etc.) y gamers (JuegaGerman, Vegetta777, WillyRex, etc.); ver artículos interesantes en Wikipedia y otras páginas, etc, etc, etc.

**Además, de Rio mi personaje favorita es ****Perla (Me encanta su personalidad =3) y mi p****areja favorita son ****Blu y Perla (Obviamente xD).**

* * *

**Pero bueno, luego de que leyeran un aburrido resumen de lo que me gusta, que probablemente no les intereso xD, primero les hablare del primer proyecto que hare, que, como verán, es: RIO: Nueva Aventura en el Amazonas. La historia se centra en lo que paso después de Rio 2, claro, inventado por mí. El resumen... o descripción.. o como se llame.. es el siguiente:**

_Blu, Perla y sus amigos están de vuelta (luego de Rio 2) para una nueva aventura que se desarrolla en el Amazonas. Luego de que un personaje misterioso secuestra a los amigos de Blu, este deberá hacer un gran esfuerzo, ahora con la ayuda de nuevos y misteriosos personajes, y rescatar a sus amigos antes de que sea demasiado tarde..._

**Y ustedes se preguntaran: ¿De qué rayos está hablando MrCookie?**

**No se preocupen, todo está en mi mente, aunque la historia ya la empecé a escribir y les aseguro que les va a gustar.. es más.. prometido!, bueno no, mejor lo de la promesa no, pero si les va a gustar, se los aseguro =) . PD: **Si no les gusta la historia, pues simplemente no la lean y ya, por favor, y se los digo de la mejor manera posible, evítense poner sus comentarios polémicos, que solo atacan a otra gente y lo hacen solo para llamar la atención.

**Pero volvamos con la historia.**

**Básicamente los personajes de la historia serán:**

**Principales****:**

**Blu****: **Un guacamayo azul padre de 3 hijos y pareja de Perla. El es ingenuo, gracioso y es (o era) un ave domesticada. Blu no está acostumbrado a la vida salvaje a pesar de vivir en el Amazonas.

**Perla****: **Una linda (muuuy linda X3) guacamaya azul madre de 3 hijos, hija de Eduardo y pareja de Blu. Ella es amigable, pero un poco ruda y de espíritu libre. Le gusta más la selva que las comodidades humanas.

**Carla****: **Una guacamaya azul, hija mayor de Blu y Perla. Es una adolescente con carácter rebelde.

**Bia****: **Una guacamaya azul, hija de Blu y Perla. Es la más inteligente de los trillizos.

**Tiago****: **Un guacamayo azul, hijo menor de Blu y Perla. Le gusta la aventura y la destrucción.

**Rafael****: **Es un tucán amigo de Blu y pareja de Eva. Tiene dieciocho hijos, es bastante relajado y amante del carnaval.

**Eva:**Es una tucán pareja de Rafael. Tiene dieciocho hijos.

**Nico****: **Es un canario amarillo que usa una tapa de refresco como sombrero y arma. Es el mejor amigo de Pedro.

**Pedro****: **Es un cardenal de cresta roja. Es el mejor amigo de Nico. Le encanta bailar zamba al estilo Hip-Hop.

**Eduardo****: **Es el líder de la tribu de guacamayos azules y padre de Perla.

**Roberto****: **Es un guacamayo azul presumido. Fue amigo de la infancia de Perla.

**Mimi****: **Es una guacamaya azul, tía de Perla y hermana mayor de Eduardo.

**+PERSONAJES SECRETOS Y/O AUN POR ANUNCIAR.**

**+PERSONAJES NUEVOS QUE SE VALLAN AGREGANDO A LA HISTORIA.**

* * *

**Antes de terminar me gustaría agregar que el rating que estaré usando SIEMPRE será RATED T (Si en algún momento en el futuro cambio de rating les avisare), además, los géneros básicos que usare serán: Drama, Aventura, Romance (Estos tres principalmente), Tragedia, Humor, Misterio y Fantasía.**

**Y no me puedo despedir sin recordar a las personas que me inspiraron con sus fanfics a crear mi primer fanfic: Carliz97 y en especial Zir Agron, sin duda ustedes son los mejores escritores de fanfics de Rio, son lo máximo! Pero esto no se queda aquí, también le agradezco a todo el grupo (**_EL EQUIPO OFICIAL DE RIO__: __Zir. Agron, Wolf-Rafael, carliz97, loquendostrogg y Zack-Dragneel)_**, me encantan todos sus fics!.**

* * *

**EEEEEEEEEEN FIN. **

**Y bueno chicos, hemos llegado al final de esta gran intro.**

**Porfis, porfis, porfis, no se vallan sin dejar REVIEWS! Eso sin duda me ayudara a seguir motivado en esto, siempre y cuando sean críticas constructivas y no insultos, porque como ya dije, evítense las polémicas y solo no comenten.**

**OK?**

**OK?**

**SI O NO?**

**SI?**

**OK Pues.**

**Esperen el primer episodio de RIO: Nueva Aventura en el Amazonas, que se viene pronto!**

**Un abrazo enorme con olor a... que no me he bañado xD . Soy MIMIMIMISTERCOOKIE y me despido, saludos desde MEXICO y nos vemos hasta la próxima! BA-BAY!**


End file.
